It is often difficult for some children to not wet the bed. It would be a benefit to these children, to have a device that could wake them up at intervals during the night to use the restroom and, thereby, help to prevent bed wetting. Although waking the child may work to assist some children in walking to the bathroom each time woken, it would be a further benefit to have a device that included an alarm device that was only deactivatable at a remote location, such as the bathroom, that required the child to actually get out of bed and enter the bathroom to silence the alarm.